


Ups and Downs

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Also I am obligated to call this, Drabble, Duke SkyVader, Father/Son Incest, I lost a bet okay, If you ship this I'm sorry I've done this, Incest, M/M, Suicide, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A girl bets her friends 500 words of any fanfic they want. They choose this. It's lucky 500 words couldn't fit the fleshlight.Luke gets a confusing handjob and an unwanted revelation at Cloud City.





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> A rule was that this had to hit exactly 500 words and guess what fucker, it did.   
> For one incredible ass, but only because he beat us in the hand of poker that I bet this and then requested this.   
> I have an English degree goddamnit this isn't what it's for.
> 
> Merry very late Christmas

Luke closed his eyes, back pressed tight to the wall. He reached out with the force, searching with the lightest of awareness's, wary of letting his adversary know he was there. There was something in Vader's force signature as it flickered to life at the very edge of Luke's reach, that seemed to draw them together.  
He worked to mask himself in the ebb and flow of life on the floating city, knowing it was impossible.

"There you are." Vader's modulated tone was loud in the empty corridor and Luke felt sweat bead on his neck. It had featured prominently in his nightmares until he'd learned to harness the power inside to guard himself. Sometimes it still slipped through, his safeguards twisting it from a sound of fear to something else, bordering on something far more confusing. His hand twitched toward his lightsaber and then Vader was there, hand extended to push him along the wall and into an open maintenance lift.

Luke was trapped in a small metal box with his greatest enemy. The fear was held at bay by confusion as Vader crowded further into his space. There was no pain, no clawing for breath or red plasma sword in his chest despite his vulnerability and Luke felt his expression twist.

"I don't have to kill you. There are other ways." Vader sounded somehow a little different, a little like he would've been speaking softer if the mechanics that kept him alive allowed it. Luke didn't have time to wonder as he dropped a black gloved hand to press to the front of his pants, heel rubbing a circle against his soft cock. Luke closed his eyes against the action, pushing against the man in a feeble attempt at freedom. Feeble because as much as he hated it he was beginning to respond to the rough handling.   
"I-I don't-" he tried, only to be cut off by a loud groan as Vader planted his free hand on Luke's chest, holding him down physically also. Vader pushed Keith's pants down his hips, his half-hard cock red from the ministrations of the older man. If he had tried he couldn't have focused as the gloved grip wrapped around him and the lift began to move. Vader's focus was absolute.

Luke came with barely a whimper after a startlingly short ride, the confusion and the tight grip working him over well. Vader finally let him go, exiting the lift and leaving Luke scrambling to dress and follow.  
"What was that?"

"A father's affection."

"My Father's dead." Luke said numbly, even as Vader turned, "You killed him." The words were nearly a whisper, the truth, yawning across the force bond snapping between them was too loud.  
"No.NO!" Luke stumbled back, shame and horror boiling over as he felt the suction of the city's core behind him. Vader's expressionless mask stared back at him, come dripping from a black glove, as Luke stepped over the edge and into the abyss.


End file.
